100 Theme iPod Challenge
by CharlieTheHedgehog14
Summary: 100 different short stories with songs from my iPod as the title's. Some content is T rated.
1. Second Family

_A/N: Hey guys! I live! Yes, I apologize for my long absence, I've been without a laptop for a while now and it's really frustrating so I decided to use my parent's slowwwwww computer so I could update and post new stuff. Anyway, I thought I'd do the iPod challenge! For those who don't know what it is, you put your iPod on shuffle and use the title of the song for a short story (no cheating!). I only started today so I've only got three at the moment...just 97 more to go..._

_Annyyyyway, as the title of each short story is a song, I will leave a clue to what the song is at the end of each fic. If you can tell me who the artist is or what the song is from then the reviewer with the most points at the end of the 100 themes will win and I will write a fic of their choice (has to be Soul Eater related) PM me for more info._

_Anyway enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the following short stories._

* * *

**100 Theme iPod Challenge  
**

_**Second Family**_

(Black*Star/Tsubaki)

Tsubaki sat alone in her and Black*Star's bedroom. It's been a few days since she defeated her brother, the last remaining family member she had. The female weapon sat on the edge of her bed, staring down at her hands that were placed neatly on her lap.

"Do you regret it?" A voice from the door knocked Tsubaki out of her thoughts.

Turning around she spotted the unmistakable mess of blue hair that belonged to her meister. Black*Star's hair was still messy from when he was waiting for Tsubaki to return from the enchanted sword. A bandage was present around his head from the villagers beating him. Even though escaped severe injury, the continuous pounding left him with one hell of a headache.

"No." Tsubaki replied, returning to staring at her hands.

Black*Star made his way into the room and sat down beside his weapon.

"He was your brother, though, your last remaining family-"

"Not my last, Black*Star." The girl looked at the blue haired assassin out of the corner of her eye.

A smile crept upon her lips as he stared at her in confusion.

"You're my family, Black*Star," She said. "My second family."

Black*Star couldn't help but smile.

"Well, you do need someone to look out for ya, and who's better for the job than a god like me?" The meister yelled proudly.

Tsubaki rolled her eyes, but was soon laughing along with him. He might be an arrogant little brat at times, but his heart was in the right place. Black*Star scooted closer and put an arm around Tsubaki's shoulder.

"Come here you!"

Before Black*Star could object, Tsubaki had pushed him back onto the bed with her arms wrapped around him. As the two of them enjoyed each other's company, the moon began to make it's appearance. Grinning like always.

* * *

'_Welcome to our second family'_

* * *

_A/N: And there we have it! First one over and done with!  
_


	2. Deep Love

_A/N: Here's number 2! Enjoy!  
_

* * *

_**Deep Love**_

(Soul/Maka)

(Soul's POV)

I looked down at the beautiful girl that lay in my arms. The sound of her soft breathing was like music to my ears. We'd just completed a mission in Italy and Maka was completely exhausted. It was quite a tough mission, but we somehow managed to come out of it with only minor scratches and bruises.

Walking up the stairs to our apartment, I kicked the door open and stepped inside. Everything was how we left it; dirty dishes in the sink, cups on the table and clothes everywhere. Looking down at Maka, I wondered if now would be the best time to pop the question. Although, she'd probably kill me if I woke her up.

Maka and I had been dating for about three years, and we saw no end to the love that we share in sight. I'd asked Black*Star and Kid when the best time to ask her was and they just told me to listen to my heart. Taking Maka into my room, I carefully removed her boots and overcoat before laying her down in my bed. She stirred a little, but didn't wake up completely as I pulled the covers over her slim form. Taking the ring out of a box under my bed, I decided if was best to wait till morning.

When morning arrived, my nerves began to get the better of me. I got up early so I could shower and make myself more presentable before my meister awoke. I began pacing nervously when I heard the sound of my bedroom door opening. Soon enough a sleepy Maka arrived in the living room. Her hair was messy and she looked like a zombie but she was still as beautiful as ever. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever met. Even when half asleep.

"Morning beautiful." I said as I walked towards her.

"Morning, Soul," She replied sleepily "What are you doing up so early?"

I took hold of her hands before replying, looking deep into her moss green eyes.

"Well, we've been together for a long time now and I love you and you love me, I couldn't ask for a better meister, or a better girlfriend for that matter. You've always been there for me and somehow have managed to put up with my childish antics all these years" I slowly got down on one need and removed the velvet box from my jacket pocket; opening it to reveal an emerald encrusted ring "Maka Albarn, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Her free hand shot to her mouth as her eyes became teary.

"Yes, yes I will!" She choked out.

I removed the ring from it's box and slipped it onto her slim finger before she leaped into my arms, crashing her lips onto mine.

* * *

'_Deep love. At last I've found deep love. Now I will keep love forever inside'_

* * *

_A/N: So there we go! XD PLEASE REVIEW!  
_


	3. He's Loose

_A/N: Here's number 3! Enjoy (:  
_

* * *

_**He's Loose!**_

(Death the Kid/Asura)

"He's loose! He's loose!"

The people of Death City began to scream and panic as Asura made himself visible. Looking around, the kishin noticed that while most of the people were running away from him, three of them were running towards him. Maka, Black*Star and Death the Kid were all heading straight for him, weapons at the ready.

"Pathetic children." Asura sneered before firing a blast at them.

The three meisters quickly leaped out of the way. Black*Star and Kid circled round to get him from behind while Maka went for him from the front. Kid opened fire, attempting to distract him long enough for Black*Star to attack. The assassin managed to get in a few good his, but after a while Asura caught on. With one swift movement he sent Black*Star flying into a nearby building.

Maka took a swing at the kishin, but Asura was too fast. The meister barely managed to land a hit as Asura quickly dodged without even breaking a sweat. Maka and Soul only had one option left.

"Let's go, soul resonance!"

The two began to resonate, but Asura caught on far too quickly. Soul was knocked from Maka's hands as Asura lifted her high above the ground by her throat. The green eyed meister gasped for air and desperately tried to loosen the grip Asura had on her, but it was no use.

"Huh, you call that fighting? How are you classed as one of the best meisters at the academy?"

The kishin taunted as he tightened his grip. Soul had transformed back into his human form and was charging at the kishin as fast as he possibly could.

"Put her down!" He yelled.

Just as he was about to attack, Kid appeared above Asura. The kishin was so focused on Maka that he failed to notice the young reaper above him. With a few shots to the wrist, Asura dropped Maka. Luckily, Soul was there to catch her.

"Idiot!" Asura screeched.

For once, Kid's reflexes weren't fast enough as the kishin made a grab for him. Kid was grabbed and thrust towards the ground and an alarming speed. Before he could react, Asura was cutting off his air supply and circulation. Obviously the young reaper didn't show his desperation as he tried to pry Asura off of him.

"I'm sick of you. All you seem to do is get in the way. Dad only locked me up because he couldn't handle my power! If I can't be allowed to live in this world, then neither can you!"

The kishin tightened his grip on Kid, crushing his body to the ground. Kid let out a yelp as he attempted to loosen Asura's grip.

"You're...evil..." Kid managed to choke out.

Asura pushed harder, and Kid was sure he heard a bone snap. The young meister was quickly losing consciousness. His eyes began to close, and the last thing he heard before he passed out, were the cries of Liz and Patty.

"Hang on, Kid!"

"Lord Death is on his way with Spirit and Stein!"

_Dad..._

* * *

_'He's loose, he's loose!'_

* * *

_A/N: I know what you all are thinking! Kid's a lot stronger than that! Well in this story he isn't :D Mwuhahaha! I don't have anything against Kid, I love him to pieces! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!  
_


	4. Alone

_A/N: Here's number 4! Sorry it took so long, I'm writing them in blocks of three and at the moment I have exams coming up so I'm writing when I can :')  
_

_NOTE: This is NOT a MakaxStein pairing fic, they are how they are in the manga and anime._

* * *

_**Alone**_

(Stein/Maka)

"And that concludes today's dissections, remember to practice your techniques for the practical exam next week, and if you have any questions feel free to stay behind, class dismissed." Stein announced as he lit a cigarette.

The students couldn't leave the classroom fast enough. Most of them didn't really like Stein's lessons; some were even scared of the crazy professor. Though they'd never admit it.

Maka was the last student to leave her seat, slowly making her way down the stairs as Stein turned the screw in his head. The professor appeared to be deep in thought. His silvery white hair falling in front of his lime green eyes.

"Professor Stein?"

Looking up, the older meister's eyes immediately met those of Maka's.

"What can I do for you, Maka?" Stein replied.

"I was just wondering," Maka began. "When we first met outside your lab, you knocked Black*Star out. Has that ever been done to you? How painful is it?"

"Good question. It's not as painful as it looks. It's roughly the same as being hit with a blast from Kid's twin pistols. Not enough to kill you but enough to knock you out." Stein concluded by adjusting his glasses.

"Oh, okay." Maka replied looking down.

"Something bothering you, Maka?"

Maka's green eyes met Stein's once again.

"I was just wondering why I never see you with anyone. Don't you have a girlfriend? A wife?" She said. "A family?"

Stein was a little taken a back by the question. Out of all the possible things she could have asked him, that certainly wasn't one of them. The professor sighed, taking off his glasses in the process.

"I don't really have time for a family of my own, and I doubt any woman would be able to handle my madness. My parents rejected me when they discovered my obsession with dissection. That's how I ended up at the DWMA. Even though I have a lot of friends who know about my childhood, none of them really know me as a person. I'm worried that if I ever found a girlfriend, they wouldn't understand." Professor Stein finished. "That's why I'm better off being alone."

Maka felt bad for him. So bad that she put her books down on his desk and wrapped her arms around Stein's neck. The meister felt Stein's arm around her waist as he hugged back. In her mind, as long as Maka was there, he would never be alone.

* * *

_'Alone, with my french ivory phone'_

* * *

_A/N: Awwww ^_^_


	5. Frederick's Soliloquy

_A/N: Here's number 5 ^_^ _

_WARNING: Character death._

* * *

_**Frederick's Soliloquy**_

(Soul)

"Any last words?" A guard with a gruff voice said.

Ruby eyes completely ignored him. White locks hiding them away from prying eyes.

Soul 'Eater' Evans.

A boy accused of slaughtering an entire village of people after being taken over by the madness. His wrists were locked in heavy shackles behind his back. Any ordinary person would have buckled under the weight. Not him though. He was a hell of a lot stronger than he looked. It took four of the strongest guards to hold him down. He was dressed in a standard orange prison uniform with his prison ID number on the back.

42425

The boy was standing on the platform of the gallows. Every person in Death City was there to witness his execution. Even his closest friends were there. Maka, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Kid, Liz and Patty.

Soul couldn't say he was innocent, because he wasn't. He knew he deserved what he was getting. His friends on the other hand thought differently.

Kid tried his best to plead with his father to spare him the death sentence and let him live the remainder of his days in the cells below the academy. However, Lord Death had already passed his judgement and it was with a heavy heart that he sentenced the young weapon to be hung.

Black*Star refused to leave the death room until Lord Death changed his decision. He eventually had to be dragged out by Stein, Spirit and Sid.

Maka didn't know what to think. She was heartbroken when they announced Soul's sentence. She couldn't cry. She was in so much shock that she couldn't cry.

Seeing the hurt in Maka's eyes was enough to break Soul's heart. He turned his head to the guard who had spoke to him before.

"Can I have a few minute's to speak to my friends? To say goodbye." He asked.

The guard looked reluctant, be he eventually agreed.

"5 minutes."

The gang couldn't move fast enough to get up onto the platform. Soul turned to Patty and Liz first.

"Liz, Patty, take care of each other."

Next was Kid.

"Kid, don't let your OCD get the better of you, and take care of Maka for me."

"I will Soul, I'm sorry I couldn't help." The reaper replied.

"Don't worry about it, you did your best."

Next was Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki, take care of Black*Star, and don't let him boss you around too much."

Tsubaki giggled but still had tears in her eyes.

"I won't, I promise."

Next was Black*Star.

"Black*Star, take care buddy, and I hope you surpass God someday. I have no doubt that you will."

Black*Star nodded in reply, trying extremely hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Finally, Soul turned to Maka.

Tears streamed down Maka's cheeks as she listened to her partner speak. She didn't want him to leave. She didn't want to never be able to see him again.

"Soul, don't leave me!" She flung her arms around his neck and embraced him.

"She kept her eyes off the shackles, not wanting to see the way in which he was restrained from hugging her back. Two of the guards attempted to move to pry the girl off, but Kid and Black*Star blocked their paths, glaring at them with hateful expressions. Maka moved her head back before quickly crashing her lips onto Soul's. This was more than likely the last kiss they will ever share, and Maka wanted to make the most of it.

Maka eventually broke away from the kiss and placed her forehead on Soul's. Her arms were around his neck, and it pained him so much that he couldn't hug her back.

"Okay time's up." One of the guards said.

Maka was immediately held back by Black*Star and Kid as the group left the platform. The noose was placed around Soul's neck; the crowd erupting in a roar of cheers and chants. Kid felt disgusted.

A few weeks ago they'd honoured him for his bravery in defeating Asura.

Now they wanted him dead.

Disgusting.

Maka continued to cry as the two boys help onto her. Soul shed but a single tear before closing his eyes. His friends looked away as the leaver was pulled.

Soul 'Eater' Evans.

Was gone.

* * *

_'I'm a man who has no shame in shouting out his family name'_

* * *

_A/N: What mood was I in when I wrote this? Bloody hell, anyway please review :')  
_


	6. The Swarm

_A/N: I don't even know how I thought up this one. I think I was reading a Black*StarXTsubaki fanfic on the way to college one morning and the Star Clan was mentioned in it. If the author of that fic is reading this, thank you! _

* * *

_**The Swarm**_

(Black*Star/Tsubaki)

On her way back from visiting Maka, Tsubaki ran into a bit of trouble. A gang knocked her out before taking her to their hideout somewhere in the city. When she awoken she found herself locked in a cage surrounded by members of the gang known as The Swarm.

"Where is he?" A man with brown hair and menacing eyes, presumably the leader, questioned.

"Where's who?" Tsubaki replied, looking confused.

"The boy, the one that goes by the name of Black*Star, where is he?"

Tsubaki flinched at the sound of her meister's name. What did they want with him? What would they do to him if they got their hands on him? She didn't want to find out.

"Why should I tell you?" She shot back in response.

"If you value your life, you will tell me where he is," His hands were around her neck before she could even flinch. "Now tell me, where is he?!"

The grip around Tsubaki's neck tightened and she let out a strangled cry.

"BLACK*STAR!"

The gang leaders hands were roughly ripped from Tsubaki's throat.

"Don't' you dare harm Tsubaki! You got me?!"

There stood Black*Star, eyes filled with rage and a firm grip on the gang leaders wrists.

"Right on time!" The man smirked, which confused both weapon and meister.

It was at this point that the rest of The Swarm moved in. They were ridiculously fast; so fast that Black*Star didn't have time to counter attack.

One of them quickly slammed their elbow into the back of the ninja's head, knocking him forward. Black*Star only had enough time to catch himself before a foot impacted with his spine. He hit the floor.

Hard.

"Restrain him and take him downstairs." The leader barked.

It took six of the gang members to restrain Black*Star. Usually he would've been able to beat them without breaking a sweat, but The Swarm were too fast for him and surprisingly stronger. Getting a good grip on him, they bound wrists tightly behind his back. Another blow to the back of the head and the ninja was out.

At first it appeared as though Black*Star was down for the count, but after a few seconds the tables had turned. The Swarm had been so caught up in restraining Black*Star that they had completely forgotten about Tsubaki.

And the fact that her cage door was left wide open.

The ninja weapon attacked, armed with a crowbar. Blow after blow after blow and a few members of The Swarm were down.

"Let him go!"

She swung at the leader, narrowly missing a direct hit. The leader blocked every single one of her attacks.

Another swing, another block.

"He's the last remaining member of the clan that killed off out ancestors! Few of us survived. They killed everyone; our children. Our families. That little brat doesn't deserve to live!"

"Black*Star isn't like that! He would never harm someone without a good reason, and he certainly wouldn't kill a child! He's not like the rest of them! You've got him all wrong!"

Tsubaki wasn't about to let this guy speak badly of her meister. Her strikes became more powerful with each swing.

Meanwhile, the two remaining gang members that were holding Black*Star suddenly felt a foot to the back of their heads. The ninja was awake and had kicked his feet up behind him, impacting on the first blow. The fight he had with Kid certainly paid off. Black*Star could fight without the use of his hands.

Within a couple of minutes, only the leader was left standing.

Not for long.

With one final swing, Tsubaki brought the crowbar down, striking the man hard on the left shoulder. He fell on his back with a thump. Tsubaki quickly untied Black*Star and let her meister deal with the leader.

A few Black*Star big waves and the leader was unconscious.

Good riddance.

* * *

_'Is this the end of the world, I cannot bare to watch it burn'_

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading :) More to come soon! Please review :D_


End file.
